Nightmare Love
by kairi's friend
Summary: Jack told Sally to meet him at Spiral Hill, but what does he have in mind? A one-shot inspired by this movie, "Book of Life," and Valentine's Day.


Sally wraps her red pea coat tighter around her as the wind picks up. The brisk early autumn evening seems to get chillier the higher she climbs Spiral Hill. Jack is nowhere to be seen, but she knows she's early. He said to meet him at Spiral Hill just after sunset. The twilight rays warm her long red hair, and she brushes some out of her face as she gazes about, wondering what she should do in the meantime. She can't really go back to work. By the time she went back, she'd have to hurry back here. Besides, when she told the ladies in the costume shop that she was meeting Jack, they shooed her out, telling her to spend more time with him. Sigh. Just at the thought of him, she feels butterflies in her stomach.

Has it really only been a few months since they started dating? Sally sits herself on the top of the hill, wrapping her arms around her legs as she smiles into the distance. She closes her eyes as she remembers the kiss that started it all: the kiss on Christmas night. Jack had returned and freed her and Santa from the horrid casino. While the whole town had celebrated their beloved king's return, she preferred to slip away. Though she had longed to be free from Finklestein's tower, she didn't know what to say to anyone or what to do. So, she kept to herself that night.

Or so she thought. Jack had surprised her by meeting her here, alone - and he sang to her. She remembers her stomach flip-flopping as she thought, 'Is this really happening?' All she could do was sing along as he took her hands and gazed into her eyes, before he bent down towards her. That kiss they shared is still her most favorite moment. Even more so than the next day, when Jack came to Finklestein's tower and declared his love for her. The doctor hadn't been too thrilled about Sally running off again, but after he introduced Jewel and explained that Sally was more of a daughter to him, they at least had some closure.

Sally's eyes snap open when she hears the clang of the cemetery gate. She tucks her hair out of her face as she glances back - she thinks she sees some shadows moving there, but it's hard to tell in the last few rays of twilight if there are people there or if it's her mind playing tricks on her.

A sudden thought grabs her attention, her smile dropping: what if that's Dr. Finklestein, and he wants her back home again? She hasn't seen him since she moved out of the tower and in with a few witches. But she still gets messages from him, saying he misses her and wouldn't she like to come back for dinner. Facing forward again, she stares at the foreboding entrance to the Hinterlands across the way. If the doctor is trying to get her back, she can always escape into the forest.

_You fool_, she mentally chides herself. _He's not going to hurt you or force you to move back._ She knows she's a bit paranoid, and that he would never physically hurt her...still, there were things the doctor had said to her, things she never told Jack about. Since the Pumpkin King was kind enough to help her find a place to live and work after she moved out, she doesn't want to push her luck. So, she would keep quiet during their moonlit walks and comment on how delicious the fancy food was in the restaurants he would treat her to. Thankfully, Jack never pushed her to say anything she didn't want to share. Besides, Jack and the doctor were on good terms, she would never forgive herself if she ruined that.

She begins to feel calmer, less anxious, but it isn't until a moment later she realizes there is music in the cemetery/pumpkin patch area. Is it coming from behind her? She begins to turn around - but when a melodic voice begins to sing behind her, she freezes, her heart fluttering when she hears, "I love you too much, to live without you loving me back." Sally looks behind her at the man she loves as he smiles up at her, the Halloween Town band playing behind him. "I love you too much," Jack continues, stepping over the short spikes at the base of the hill, "Heaven's my witness and this is a fact."

He climbs the hill, keeping his sockets on the woman he loves as she beams and stands up. He puts his hands on his heart, half-aware that he looks cheesy. "I know I belong, when I sing this song. There's lovable fluff, and it's ours, 'cause I love you too much." He holds a hand out to her. "I live for your touch. I whisper your name night after night." The marrow in his rib cage flutters when Sally reaches out to take his hand. "I love you too much." He gently pulls her towards him. "There's only one feeling and I know it's right."

"I know I belong," she joins in with him, both of them feeling warm inside despite the chilly wind. "When I sing this song, there's lovable fluff and it's ours, 'cause I love you too much."

Jack almost stops singing, his knees quivering for a moment, but he bounces back, twirling Sally around so he wrap his spindly arms around her and nuzzle her hair with his cheek as they sway side to side. "Heaven knows your name I've been praying to have you come here by my side."

Sally closes her eyes, soaking in this moment. When he told her to meet him here, she never thought she'd be serenaded like this. It feels so wonderful.

Encouraged by her smile, Jack lets go of Sally enough to spin her back around to face him. He holds her hands tight as he sings, "Without you, a part of me's missing. Just to make you my home I will fight."

If Sally still thought the doctor would try to take her back, she doesn't anymore. When Jack wanted something, no one got in his way. Not even the doctor. Tears form in her eyes.

Jack frowns. The band keeps playing behind him, but he lets go of one of her hands to cup her cheek. "Sally, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you cry." What had he done?

She shakes her head softly, lifting her free hand to pry his off her face. She holds on tight to his hand and breathes, "I just love you so much. I know I'm safe with you." She leans into him.

He returns the hug, a grin growing on his face. "I love you, too, Sally."

She surprises him by singing, "I know I belong when I sing this song. There's lovable fluff and it's ours, 'cause I love you too much."

Jack looks down at the band at the base of the hill. They all give him encouraging nods as they play. With a deep breath, he turns to face Sally. He doesn't realize he's on his knee until he sees the shock in Sally's eyes. He shakily lets go of her hands as his reach inside his jacket and pull out a box. He swallows before opening the box to reveal the garnet and diamond-inlaid golden ring. She puts her hands to her mouth, more tears forming in her eyes. _I did this too soon. I shouldn't have done this._ Nevertheless, he's come this far, he can't back out now. "Sally, will you marry me?" The words come out in a rush.

"Yes!" Sally nearly knocks Jack to the ground with her hug. "Yes, yes, yes!"

_She said yes._ Jack's heart slows its frantic pace as the answer sinks into his skull. A goofy grin spreads on his face, but all he can say is, "Great!" She backs away enough for him to take her hand and slide the ring onto her finger. They meet each other's gazes as they sing, "I love you too much! I love you too much, Heaven's my witness and this is a fact."

They stand up together and sing, "I know I belong when I sing this song. There's lovable fluff, and it's mine, 'cause I love you. There's lovable fluff, and it's yours, 'cause I love you. There's lovable fluff, and it's ours if you love me as much."

They kiss. They don't hear the band cheering until they pull apart and gaze sheepishly at them. When the band turns to leave, Sally keeps Jack where they are a moment longer. "You know, Jack, I remember the first time we kissed was on this hill."

He wraps an arm around her waist and pulls her closer to him. "I remember that."

"That's my second favorite moment in my life."

"What's your first favorite?" He looks at her.

She lays her head on his chest. "This is."

**A/N: Hope you guys liked this little one-shot! The song is "I Love You Too Much" from _The Book of Life_. I love that song so much, and I love this movie tons, so I made this one-shot.**

**Happy Valentine's Day!**


End file.
